Solace
by Chigirl
Summary: Two years ago, Sango walked out on true love and her destiny. Can she mend her broken heart and his while fulfilling her life's purpose. Lots of angst, slight xover.
1. Solace Chapter 1

_**Solace**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_I don't own Inuyasha or any charaters from the series._

(_Present day Sengoku Jidai)_

She ran through the forest. Judging by the violet tint in the sky, she had about two hours before sunrise. _'The more distance I put between myself and that 'place' the better'_ she thought. Her limbs ached, chest and lungs were burning, but she still didn't stop. No matter how much her body pleaded with her, and how tempted she was to comply, her mind wouldn't let her. She decided that she would cover as much ground as possible than find a safe location to stop. Somewhere warm and secluded where she could rest. She would sleep during the day, and travel at night, that way she could move easily under the cover of darkness.

Her destination was unknown, but as long as she got away from her husbandshe didn't care. Wishing for better preparation, the realization that she should have waited entered her mind. But the chance to escape presented itself and she took it. Running through the forest in a full length sleeping gown and his haori for warmth. She had been saving for this very occassion and stashed the large amount of currency and the deed to her land securely in the pocket. She didn't know how mad he'd be about the her stealing his sword, and planned on never finding out.

A smirk played across her lips when she remembered how he had gotten her to wear stupid sleeping gowns in the first place, since she always preferrd a sleeping yukata. That was their way. He'd make a request and his velvet tongue would convince her that he had her best interest at heart. She felt so damned fortunate to have him, that she would have gone to hell and back just to make him smile.

_(One year earlier)_

"Why do you wish to hide yourself from me? I am your husband after all." His vioce was gentle and slow. "There is no need to be shy or self concious in my presence koi. You are beautiful to me. And your beauty and confidence will radiate more if you wore something more...delicate."

Motioning her over to his large wardrobe, he opened it and pulled out a bundle of black silk, tied with white silk ribbons. After placing it in her hands, he moved to stand behind her. He was so gentle and tender with his movements that she almost didn't notice that he was undressing her. He always enjoyed undressing her. Running tantalizing kisses along her jaw line and neck. She was hardly able to stand, so unwrapping her gift was becoming quite the chore. Once done, she gasped at the sight.

"Oh Koishii! It's to beautiful. I can't possibly accept this" she said in a voice that was slightly above a whisper. I'm not worthy of such a gift." She would have continued to protest, but was having trouble constructing a single coherent sentence due to his minstrations. The cool night air sent shivers through her body when her silk kimono slid down and pooled around her feet. Never detering from his slow and gentle pace, he lifted her arms above her head and slid the silk camisole down her form. When the silk moved over her erect nipples she let out a soft moan.

"But you are worthy milady. And I for one would be more than honored if you wore it. You are a goddess" he whisperd bewteen laving her ear. " Although I had it made especially for you, it is the garment that is not worthy."

She'd never seen anything like it. It was so revealing. Yet sexy and very classy. It was very low cut so her back and cleavage were almost overly exposed. The straps were very thin and so her arms and shoulders were fully shown. The garment's white silk was so fine that if the lighting had been any better, she might as well been stark naked. He onced said that he loved her in white. The color reminded him of her untainted spirit. One that was uncorrupted by greed, status or power. One of the many reasons why he was so drawn to her.

He turned her to face him and let his eyes drink in the sight. The gown was farely short so he got a good view of her toned calves and thighs. But it was the dark shade of her nipples and curls shining through the light silk that caught his attenion the most. His eyes roamed over her body hungrily and she recognized the lustful haze in her husband's eyes. The one that said that tonight he would not be easily satified. He was on fire. His breathing was harsh, labored and she knew she was in for a long pleasurable night.

He couldn't stand it any longer. He grabbed his wife and crushed his lips upon hers. Forcefully plundering his tongue in her moist, warm cavern.Tilting her head back to allow better acess, she submitted like so many times before. He dragged their heated bodies to the floor, need to strong to move to the bed no more than a few feet away. He continued to rain hot kisses along her neck moving down to the valley of her breast. Moaning loudly and arching her body when his mouth clasped one of her nipples through the material, then moved to the other. He downwardly continued his assault leaving blazing fires in wake of his touch.

Hiking the silk up he postitioned his face between her legs. She could feel his heated breath against her now dripping core. Bracing herself, she awaited for what was obviously to come next. When it didn't come she let out an exasperated whimper. Although he was driving her crazy from his antics she was ready for more.

"Tell me what you want." He asked in husky lustfilled voice. He was rubbing his face between her nether lips. Bathing his nose in her delicious juices."Do you want me to taste you? Say it! I want to hear you say you want me to!"

"Y..yes! P..please!" She said said yelled as her voice trembled from the sweet torture he was envoking on her body. She felt the blush creep over her entire body from having openly admitted her desires.

He didn't hesitate and plunged his tounge deeply within her. She let out strangled moans and cries as she bucked into his mouth. He lapped her mercilessly and gripped her hips to still her. She felt the familiar pressure begining to build and it was almost unbearable. Just as she felt the tension about to peak he pulled away and stuck a finger inside, then began twirling and thrusting the digit. She felt herself on the edge again only for him to stop and replace it with his mouth again.

He repeated this process a few more times, holding her on the edge of erotic oblivion.

"W..why... are you..t..toying with... me?" She said in a shaky whisper .He brought her close to her orgasm, only to deprive her of it.

"Not to worry my sweet. I'm hardly done with you. I'm going to be inside you when you come. I promise." He said in a low voice, then sealed it with a kiss and smiled.

She watched as her husband undress himself. He was the beautiful one in the relationship. His hair was silky and shiny. He had a smiled that always stopped her heart. And his body was a true work of art. He was very, very muscular, slighty bulky.

'My husbands body is almost a gorgeous as 'his'. ' She thought and quickly pushed any memories of 'him' out of her head. She couldn't stand thinking of 'him' in her husbands presences. Especially when they were making love.

He quickly untied his hakama and pushedit down,enough to free his engorged length. She fought the urge to take him into her mouth and inflict some torture of her own. She needed to feel him inside her and NOW!

After positioning himself over her, she grabbed his heated flesh and began rubbing it between her slit. He moaned her name loudly as her warmth and moisture coated him. 'If she keeps this up, I wont be able to keep my promise" he thought as it became harder and harder to restrain himself. He would have to put an end to this now.

When she slid him over her entrance, he pushed himself in to the hilt. The feeling of her tight wet heat around him made him call out to her. She gripped his shoulders after placing violent claw marks down his back due to the abrupt intrusion. Now whimpering from the pleasurable agony of it all, she pressed her hips to his as an invitation.

When he began his slow deliberate strokes, she wanted to pull her hair out. Sensing her anxiousness, he began to picked up the pace. His own need growing with each stroke, he began pounding into his wife's lithe form. All she could do was hold on for dear life as her husband passionately ravaged her body. Their obscene moans and cries could be heard for hours into the night.

"OH SWEET KAMI!" She cried out and bit her lip in hopes of stifling her screams.She didn't realize how fiercely she had bitten down, until she tasted blood in her mouth. The end was coming near and the pressure was built to an intolerable level. Her body quaked and shivered as a massive release racked her body. Screaming and calling out to him as if she was lost and only he could find her.

Her clinching walls made it impossible for him to continue. He managed three savage thrust before he was carried away by his own climax. Grunting and moaning as her walls continued to milk him. He collasped on top of her, bodies trembling and grasping for eachother.

He looked into her eyes and spoke in a clear even tone. "Aishiteru, Sango. My wife. My everything. Then he leaned down to kiss her.

She brook the kiss in order to give him her own declaration."Aishiteru, Kuranosuke. My husband. My lord."

She smiled and kissed him with all the love in her heart. They layed on the floor basking in eachother until she felt him stiffen within her again. She let out an exasperated laugh as he devasted himself of his remaining clothing and took her. Again.

_(The present)_

Smiling at the memory, Sango began to feel the familiar heat pool between her legs. She stopped and leaned against a tree. Catching her breath she turned toward the the direction from which she came. She wanted to go back to her home. To her kingdom with her lord, but he wasn't the Takeda-sama she had fallen in love with. Maybe that was never who he really was. The man she now called husband was cruel and unfeeling, not at all the tender, gentle soul he was three months ago. Everything seemed to change overnight after he received news that should have lifted his spirits to the heavens.Sango layed a protective hand on her rounded abdomen as a lone tear escaped her eye.

She looked down and spoke to her child as if it were standing beside her. " I don't know what the future may bring, but know that I love you very much. Eventhough your father won't be here you'll always have me. And I'll protect you with my life. Then she whisperd 'always' and wiped the tear away.

She started into a light jog so she wouldn't tireso easily. There was still about an hour before sunrise and she still felt a little to close to the castle. She would have to make the most of her time, for when he rose with the sun he would undoubtedly track her down and try to drag her back.

And there was no way Sango was going to make it easy for him.


	2. Solace Chapter 2

_**Solace**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from the series._

_The air smelled of ash and carrion. Sango was half tempted to put on her mask, but she had to stay focused. With even the tiniet distraction, one of the youkai in Naraku's disgusting hord could get the better of her. Since Naraku was actually there in the flesh and not some golem, the Inu-gumi; Kouga; Ginta and Hakaku hoped this would be the end of the abomination. Everyone fought their hardest and Sango couldn't be prouder of her companions. Human and demon. Kagome hit every target with a precision that would put Kikiyo to shame. Miroku's spiritual energy was at an all time high, and every one felt it pouring off him in waves. His eyes were fierce and using ofudas along with his staff made him a force to be reckoned with. Since Naraku was there he couldn't use the kazaan, but he was still holding is own and then some. Inuyasha, who always Impressed Sango in battle slice the red tessiaga through countless demons, and tore the others that escaped in half with his claws. He had a gleam in his eye that could have only be described as battle lust, and wasn't showing any signs of fading. Kouga used his powerful legs and claws to destroy any and everything opposing him, Ginta and Hakaku, Sango didn't know what they were doing but it was working._

_Hiraikotsu! Sango let out her battle cry while the giant boomerang cut through rows of demons. She unsheath her katana and cut down the rest while waiting for her favorite weapon to return. She never stopped attacking. Her movements were so gracful and swift that 'anyone' could have mistaken her for a demon. She had the same gleam in her eyes, but they were laced with anticipation also. The bastard Naraku was there, so was Kanna and Kagura. So where was Kohaku? Almost as if on cue Kohaku's sicle slice through the air. Sango turned around, just barely dodging it. Making quick work of the demons in front of her, Sango spun around to square off against her baby brother. _

_Everyone had already formulated a plan. Who ever came in contact with Kohaku first, would simply have to subdue him until the battle was over. Then the shard would be removed and Sesshoumaru would resurrect him. Sango prefferd handling her little brother to anyone else, so it all worked out. She steeled her spine and looked at the child that she cradled in her arms, right after their mother died giving birth to him. The one who she nurtured through illnesses and sorrows, for there was no one else to do it. Their father was grief striken and it became hard for him to interact with Kohaku. Sango cared for him as a mother, so it was only natural that the thought of harming him sickend her. _

_She looked at Kohaku with pleading eyes, begging him not to attack. Sango knew it was useless but she had to give it a shot. Suddenly her brother lunged at her and the battle began. He was stronger and faster due to the jewel shard, but he was still no match for Sango. She had always been an anomally. The best of her kind. While others trained until their muscles ached and their hands bleed from gripping there weapons, slaying came easily to Sango. It was second nature. She always trained harder than everyone else for different reasons. Sango trained only to perfect her skills so she would remain the best. It was a nice title to have. Especially for a young woman._

_She dodged every attack with practiced ease and didn't bother to go on the offensive. She would let Kohaku tire himself out, that way he would be easier to take down. Her little brother had actually picked up some impressive moves and she would have been proud if the circumstances were different. Sango could already see that his breath was becoming labored and was starting to sweat profusely. Then she attacked. After Kohaku threw his scath she easily snatched it from him and was ready to deliver a blow with her fist. _

_Then suddenly it was night and her brother was no longer in front of her. Confusion took over and it needed moment to gather her bearings. She was at a castle now and instead of fighting demons, her opponents were humans. Humans with samauri battle armor and weapons of all sorts. She looked around for her friends. Maybe they could explain were she was, but they were no where in sight. She felt a light breeze on her arms and chest, and when she looked down she wasn't in her slayer suit anymore. She was in a long, sleevelss night gown with thick straps. Things were entirely to strange. But for some reason it felt... Familiar. She started darting through the battle looking for her comrades, 'Kagome and Inuyasha have to be somewhere around here' she thought. She searched frantically, the sight of the battle and blood shed only increased her panic._

_She was running when something warm and wet wrapped around her leg, causing her to dive face first into the grass. When Sango slid to a stop,she was even more disorientated than before. And now had a pounding headach as well. She turned on her back, trying to put an end to the intense vertigo she was feeling. Before Sango could stand, the wind was knocked out of her lungs by something heavy and metal. The offending object moved over her and she saw that it was a man. Blood poured freely from under his armor staining her white night dress. He straddle her hips to pin her body beneath his. His eyes were filled with pure hatred, and Sango wonderd what she could have possibly done to be on the receiving end of such a stare. Sure youkai hated her. But humans? He smirked as he raised his katana above his head. "You die today bitch" he spat as she closed her eyes and readied herself for the blow. When it never came Sango ventured a look and saw very familiar pair of hazel eyes. _

_"General! Are you hurt? " A very handsom young man yelled then he kicked the decapitated corpse off of her. "Where is Kanashi? Then it hit her. This castle was her home and the nobleman was her husband. Sango suddenly remembered where she was and what was going on. She and Kanashi where in bed sleeping when the alarm sounded. Her eyes snapped opened. Sango put Kanashi in a hidden compartment in the wall, then asked a personal servant to watch over her. Sango was yanked out of her thoughts when strong arms wrapped around her and she was settled on her feet. It was Nitsuyei. Her personal bodyguard._

_"She's safe inside with Tarnoskay. Where is Takeda-sama?" She yelled suddenly feeling very worried for her husband. _

_"My lord is near the south wing fending them off. He's with Captain Juro and Captain Orbozuki." He said in a loud voice so she could he him over the noise. There were sounds of men screaming out, clashing metal, horses and battle cries. It was nightmarish. Sango quickly collected herself and grabbed their fallen enemy's weapon. Then she set off to defend her home, Nitsuyei following closely behind. She ran swiftly into battle delivering death to whom ever dared to oppose her. At some point, her and Nitsuyei got separated and when she looked around her was on the opposite side of the courtyard. It didn't worry Sango though, she was doing just fine without him. After she liced through the soldier in her path she heard a very familiar chuckle. _

_It was Naraku. Sango saw his smirk from under the baboon pelt and her insides froze. She tightend the gripped on the katana when he cocked a arrow in his bow. She wanted him to attack. She swore that when he released that arrow, Kami himself couldn't stop her from ripping him apart. They were locked in fighting stances, each one waiting for the other to attack until Sango heard 'her' crying and whimpering from behind. She turned around instanstly forgetting Naraku, to see Kanashi. Her bright red hair was wild and tears poured out of her adorable orange eyes as they searched for Sango. Her hands coverd her cute little hanyou ears trying to block out the loud noises, then she smiled the sweetest smile when she finally spotted what she was looking for. 'What the hell is she doing out in the open' Sango thought. Fear and worry causing her to tremble. What she heard next sent trills of terror down her spine._

_"You really do make things to easy for me taijiya" Naraku said as he turned the arrow to Kanashi. _

_"Please. Please don't. I'll do anything you want." Sango whispered as the tears striked down her face. Sango would gladly take the arrow for her. She would die for Kanashi. There was a thoughtful look on his face and Sango thought that she might have actually reached him. He loved seeing the hope in her eyes and watched it fade as a full grin stretch across his face. Then... Naraku released the arrow. Sango screamed in terror and ran towards the child. Her legs felt as if they weighed a ton and her body was dragging. Even when Sango was injured, she still ran faster than this. She pleaded her body to go faster but it felt like she was running under water. She was almost within reaching distance now and she cried for Nitsuyei. Even if she took the arrow, Sango needed Nitsuyei to protect Kanashi._

_Just as Sango reached her, Kanashi's small body was repelled back from the force of the arrow. _

_Sango stopped dead in her tracks and sank to her knees. The war fell on deaf ears and the only thing she heard was Kanashi's shallow breathing. She crawled to the body of the little girl she loved more than life itself. She failed her, just as she failed Kohaku. Sango lifted her tiny form from the cold courtyard stone and cradled it against her chest. Looking down, she was surprised to see dark brown hair. Then she looked at the childs face. Instead of bright orange, the childs eyes were a deep chocolate. And instead of a little hanyou girl, there was a human boy._

_" K..K..Ko..ha..ku?" Her brothers name spilled from her trembling lips. It wasn't possible. Her brother had been for over a year now, so how was it possible that she held 'him' in her arms. She closed her eyes not trusting her vision. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Kanashi's lifeless ones. Painful sobs racked her body, as the grief became unbearable and she repeated the word no over and over, like a mantra._

_Someone came behind her and placed a comforting hand on Sango's shoulder. She assumed that it was Nitsuyei so she allowed it. Then she heard a chuckle that soon turned into roaring laughter. She turned to see Naraku standing over laughing menically with mirth in his eyes. Sango took all the pain from Kohaku; Kanashi; her family, and everyone else she'd ever lost into one long soul searing cry._

"KOHAKU! KANASHI! NOOOO!"

Sango woke up screaming. Her whole body was dripping sweat and her untamed mane stuck to her chest; back; and face. It felt disgusting to say the least. Heart beating frantically and panting heavily, she did her best to calm her body. Her blood felt like molten lava in her viens and she had to push aside her distress for the safety of the child. Usually, when alone, she would let the fire take over. The beast within would be allowed to roam free for a short while, reaking havoc thoughout disolated forests until its lust was mildly sated. Then Sango would tighten the leash and take control before things got to out of hand.

Sango started to shiver a bit, the cave she inhabited was dank and cold considering it was mid summer. Looking over to the small stack of fire wood she collected, Sango raised her hand in its direction. With the slightest bit of concentration flames egnighted and the wood began to burn. The tiny release of power proved enough to calm her. Laying down on the pile of leaves and his haori again, she stared intently into the fire she created a moment ago. The memories of her brother and Kanashi always proved to be more than she could bare. Even after his drastic transformation, Kuranosuke would hold and comfort her. Gently rubbing the scared flesh on her back while whispering words of love and assurance. Tears leaked from her eyes has she clung to him for like a scared child to its mother. Eventually sleep would claim her while wrapped in his tigt embrace. But he was not with her now, and Sango found herself longing for him. Hell, she would take anybody right now. Even Miroku would do. Deeply repulsed by that last thought, Sango closed her eyes as the last of her tears drain away and sleep welcomed her again. For she had to depend on herself from now on.

_(Two years eariler)_

"Don't tell me how to kill demons Inuyasha!" Sango fumed. They were fighting a rather large pack of bear youkai of which several had Shikon no Kara. "I've been a slayer since I was a child." Her giant boomerang slashed through a demon cutting its arm off.  
"Put that useless bone away, take out ya sword, and start fucking slashin Sango!" He retorted.

Sango usually ignored Inuyasha's taunts about her being human and a woman, but NOBODY and she meant NOBODY insulted Hiraikotsu without suffering its wrath. And Inuyasha knew that.She made a mental note to give him a good hearty serving of the blunt side of her favorite weapon when they were finished. But now she had just the statement that would send _him_ over the edge.

"At least I can properly use my weapon! Inuyasha! Are you Tessaiga's master, or is it the other way around?" Sango taunted. "Your own damed sword is a mystery to you!" Sango had placed the nail in the coffin and now it was time to drive it in. "Hell, if Shippo could hold it, he'd do a better job at weilding it!"

After Inuyasha ripped through the bear in front of him, and stared at her. Shocked by Sango's statement. A deep chuckle startled him from of his thoughts and he turned to see Sesshoumaru's fanged grin as he cut one of the demons in half with his poisonous whip. Inuyasha couldn't believe Sango would say something so harsh. In front of his bastard half brother no less. Sesshoumaru seemed to come out of no where looking for Naraku and to put an end to Inuyasha's life. The Inu-gumi took their stances and prepared for an attack from their dangerous foe. Then they were attacked by the pack. For the moment, Sesshoumaru had to put his plans on hold and deal with the situation at hand.

"Bitch! You'll pay for that!" Inyasha yelled and went on to the next demon. Inyasha would never actually harm Sango, but he was definately gonna ruff her up the next time they sparred. "Kagome! How many of these fucks have shards!"

Kagome looked around and saw that eight out of fourteen of them had sacred jewel shards. And that was not a good thing at all. They were to close, so she wasn't able to use her sacred arrows. Sango spent months patiently training her to properly use a sword, but remembering her words stopped Kagome from drawing the blade gifted to her. _"Blades are used when in close contact. NEVER draw this katana unless your confident in your skills. It could only get you and others killed, if you foolishly draw a weapon that you haven't mastered. The only time you'd be excused, is if your cornered and have no choice."_ Kagome didn't know how to use a bow and arrows when she first shot one, but it left plenty of room for error, when a sword did not.

Sango sensed her hesitation and was glad that Kagome had remembered her teachings. "Kirara take Kagome to a tree, then to protect her and Shippo! Kagome you should be able to use your arrows from there!" Sango shouted.

"Gotcha!" Was Kagome's reply. She straddled Kirara and secured shippo in her arms. Then the fire neko took off to find a tree in a safe yet close distance. Kagome then found a high branch that felt sturdy enough for her and Shippo. Once settled, she let her arrows fly. Her aim was much better due to the steadiness of the tree and the fact that Kirara protected her and Shippo from immediate danger.

Miroku threw his sacred ofudas at the demons effectivly purrifing them. The monk's spiritual powers seemed to be strengthening with each passing day. So that left Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Sango to take care of the rest. After fighting for what seemed like hours they finally managed to kill all but three. Sango let Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru have the two with shards while she took the other. Thank to the Shikon no kara, the damed beast that had them were ten times harder to kill. Inuyasha couldn't use his wind scar due to their close proximity to the edge of a cannon. The wind scar was a powerful attack, it could have easily brought the ground down from under them.

Miroku stood on the side lines catching his breath while waiting for Sango to signal him for assistance. As predicted the signal never came. Sango stab the creature through the heart and let out a sigh of relief as its limp body fell to the stony floor. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were almost done, and she wanted to take a short break before for dealing with the lord of the west. Suddenly she heard tiny screams of terror. Then a little figure broke into the clearing, running as tears streamed down her face with a stray demon on her heals. Sango didn't even think before springing into action.

At hearing his young wards cries Sesshoumaru spun around and his fears were confirmed. The young child he began to see as his own, was barely out running a demon from who's pack was being slaughtered. Without a second thought, he turned his back to the enemy to go after his child. That was a big mistake. The bear demon used the distraction and gashed Sesshoumaru across his back with its massive claws. The last thing Sesshoumaru saw before turning back to his opponent, was the decapitated corpse of the bear demon knocking Rin off the edge of the cannon into the rushing river below. And the exterminator selflessly diving after her.

The thought of Rin being killed, made Sango's blood run cold. Even if she did belong to Sesshoumaru. Lunging Hiraikotsu, she effectively took the beast head off. But there was a problem, when the creature fell it knocked Rin's tiny body of the cliff. Had she been thinking she would have called for Kirara first, but she foolishly jumped after her. Now Sango had to concentrate in order to time the catch. She made her body has straight as possible so that she could slice through the air at a greater speed. Sango had to catch up with Rin. Once she was close enough she grabbed Rin by her Kimono and clutch the girl to her chest. They frantically tumbled through the air. Sango took control and position herself so she would hit the water feet first.

And this presented another problem she hadn't thought of. She didn't know how deep the water was. It no longer mattered how they hit the water, cause falling from a hundred feet or so, into shallow water would certainly killed them. She tilted her head up and saw Kirara and Sesshoumaru coming after them. _'To bad they won't make it in time.'_ She thought. _'At least it will be quick and Rin won't die alone.' _But she a least had to try something.

"Rin! Hold on tight! And when I tell you too, hold your breath!" Sango yelled. She could hear the loud rushing waters beneath her. Rin didn't answer, she just did what she was told and wrapped her arms around Sango's neck. It would only be a matter of seconds now and Sango prayed to Kami; her ancestors; and what ever enitity listening to let them come out of this in one piece.

"Now Rin! NOW!" They hit the freezing waters and Sango let out a sigh of relief. Kami was merciful today. But the force of the strong current made her realize her new delima. She first had to get her and Rin to to the surface then swim to an edge and pull them out. She quickly brought them to the surface, while being washed away by the raging rapids. Things only got grimer when her left arm was uncermoniusly slammed into a hidden boulder, dislocating her shoulder in the process. Then she got an idea.

"Rin hold on tight! Im going to need you to kick as hard as you can!" Rin tightend her grip and complied. Their combined kicking and the use of Sango's good arm slowly brought them to the side. Once there she hefted Rin's light body out of the water, with no thought of dragging her own out. She was just to damned tired and injured to keep fighting. She felt tiny hands gripping her slayer suit. Rin was trying to pull her out of the water. That fortified Sango enough to finish the job. _'It would be a terrible thing for the little girl to know that I died saving her.'_ Sango thought.

Once safe, Sango let exhaustion claim her. She was blissfully unconcious until she was pulled up by her arm to met the stony eyes of the demon lord. Sango hung in the air like a dejected pup, as he stared at her intently for a moment. She knew without a doubt he was trying to find any alterior motives for saving Rin. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha may have been half brothers, but given their similar behavior they might as well been twins. After spending years with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru wasn't hard to read at all. He dangled her by her right arm without saying a word for what seemed like an eternity. Sango was getting more than annoyed and was about to give him a piece of her mind, until he finally broke the silence with his chilling voice.

"Name your price taijiya."

When Sesshoumaru landed he was immediately took Rin in his arms. He was so relieved that she was safe, that he briefly let his mask of indifference slip before quickly putting it back into place. Then Rin explained to him how she and Jaken were attacked. He got injured and told her to run, but the demon chaste after her instead of finishing him off. The rest, Sesshoumaru already knew. But why would the exterminator risk her life to save someone that wasn't friend or kin. Sesshoumaru knew the odds of their survival was slim to none. _'Could a human really possess such selfless courage and honor?' _Sesshoumaru truly doubted it.

Sango pondered his question for a moment. She didn't want payment for saving the little girl. It was her duty. Then she had an idea that would benefit everyone including Sesshoumaru-sama himself.

"I don't want currency if thats what you mean. But I would like to present an offer that would be in everyones best interest. Your after Naraku and so are we. Join us." Sango was tired so her voice was barely above a whisper. She gave him a second to let her words register in his head. His icy indiffernce went from shock, to pure disgust.

"And why in the seven hells would this Sesshoumaru do something so foolish?" This human onna must have a very large set of testicles to make such a request. That meant he would have to suffer his half breed brother; and his pathetic pack until Naraku was defeated. Sesshoumaru didn't believe that he possesed such strength.

"You have a child that travels with you and we have a kit. My neko-mato can protect them, along with your two headed dragon. That way you'll know Rin will be safe; and Naraku and his incarnations won't stand a chance." Sango paused for a minute, she knew it was time to do some serious ego stroking. " Your stronger than all of us combined Sesshoumaru-sama, if my group had someone so powerful as a tempory ally, that abomination would easily be destroyed."

Sesshoumaru wasn't fooled in the least. He knew that wasn't the reason why she carelessly saved his young ward, but he played along with it anyways. Besides his joining would absolutely kill Inuyasha and that was reason enough. Rin needed all the protection she could get, so it was actually a very good idea. _'Perhaps this human isn't so pathetic after all.'_ Sesshoumaru settled Sango on her feet then took hold of her left arm. He gave it a quick jerk, popping into place. Sango fell to the ground, wincing from pain.

"I agree on one condition tajiya." He paused for dramatic affect. "I am to inform Inuyasha on this new development."

Sango couldn't help the weak smile she that curved her lips before giving into her body's need for rest._ 'Ha! Inuyasha. Thats what you get for making fun of Hiraikotsu.'_

_Thank you for reading. If you want more, please review._


End file.
